Silver Lining
by yullenlover
Summary: Bang, Bang! The sound of loud, hurried knocking drew the attention of one distracted child. 'Who the hell's knocking at 2 am' When he opens the door unhesitatingly, lo behold, he sees... 'Orange? Why the hell is he nak-!" After all, parents say don't open doors to strangers for a reason. GrimmIchi. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: GrimmIchi! Yaoi – sexual themes, OOC, AU, crass language and fights

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach, it would probably be shit compared to the uber awesome-ness Tite Kubo creates (so I own nothing except for this fab storyline)

**A/N**: You guys actually read this stuff? XD Just an idea that popped in my mind, and wouldn't leave me alone, _enjoy_…

-x-x-

Silver Lining

Lights.

Individually, they were blinding. Each fascinating and so bright they hurt, yet he couldn't look away, they gave a _reason_ for them to hurt.

However beautiful they were, the contrasting blackness that swallowed the writhing crowd called out to him each and every time. Those slim hips of his that swayed even before he entered the Pub had no chance of staying still against the hypnotic and utterly encompassing beat.

His mile long legs, sun – kissed skin hidden under the tight and fitting fabric of his jeans, were being pulled into the crowd. Though they gave everyone a reason to turn around for a second look, and sigh at how utterly perfect they could be, wrapped around them, hooked on to them, played with… possessed. As soon as he took a step towards the now pumping crowd, his partner in crime and fellow bewitching beauty shook his impossibly silvery strands. Catching the action, the former looked towards him with a gleam in his eyes, a playful look unhidden even in darkness of the hour.

Suddenly, a pair of hands caught his torso in a firm, unyielding hold, man-handling him towards the entrance he just walked through. For all the third party's efforts, a sigh was issued from his captured and another shake of a head from the silverette. Years of martial arts and swimming allowed the captured to reap the benefits of firm abs, a toned body and appreciative stares. Not to mention, pointers on how to hit where it _really_ hurts. A swift jab to the side, a kick on a shin and a backwards head-butt was all it took for the man to land out cold on the floor in a mass of limbs and a fuzzy state of drunkenness. The events happened at such a mind-blowing rate, that the patrons were left questioning their bizarre sense of reality. The bouncers were no better, allowing the now snickering duo an uncanny free pass.

Loud cheers on the dance floor, the DJ going wild with his beats as the ten o' approached re-focused his mind on the present issue.

To join or…. _to join_.

A third shake of the silverette's head signaled his partner's hidden beat and sudden plethora of movements. So entranced was he, the amused "Oi, Ichigo!" from the silverette was lost. His quick feet, carrying out his ever changing steps to the dance floor, the crowd already parting, accepting and inviting their fellow music junkie for a night worth remembering. His popping and jerking uninterrupted as the crowd formed a circle, or a figure resembling the geometric shape to their best abilities in their drunken states, was enthralling.

The figure 'busting it out' was utterly _alive_ and _consuming_ the dance floor. His smoldering brown hues filled with mirth as a spot–light was timely bowed down on him. His hair, that were tussled to imperfect perfection mussed even more, the orange-ness a blur to everyone that watched. Sadly, the minute or so left of the beat ended, as did the orangette's impromptu dance. Though the 'finale' pose left him with both arms up, shirt ridding high, legs shoulder width apart, head angled down, orange strands covering his gleaming eyes, the crowd cheered and leered and swallowed him whole.

Three hours later, a satisfying soreness catching his body in all the right places, several beers mildly fuzzy-ing his brain and the disappearance of a silverette with his latest catch, '_Shiro, you lucky bastard!_' brought our swaying orangette into unknown and unnamed arms. His fast footwork making him dance away, a casual "Sorry" in his contrasting deep tenor voice already tossed out.

The stumbled-on man impressed everyone with his even faster footwork, or at least those who weren't plastered, admittedly few, and caught Ichigo by his waist. Pulling him in tightly so as to prevent the orangette dancing away, the sly man replied, "No. That was entirely my fault. Let me treat you to a drink as an apology."

Before he could reply with a protest or a drier than ice response, something along the lines of "Booze? You have _got_ to be joking. Kneel down and lick the floor as 'apology' you sleaze bag" the man ground down onto the orangette's firm backside. Ichigo was beyond stunned and mildly flushed, vehemently denying so later. '_Can you even do that? There has got to be a limit to arrogance… right?_' Gearing up for a fight as the man started _grinding_, Ichigo idly thought, '_Shiro is going to be jealous, I'm gonna go all out for this sleaze bag_' before he sucker punched the guy in the gut. Whirling around, while the man fell to his knees; he brought down another fist before catching sight of the more than pathetic expression on his face. A cross between confusion and… rejection.

Sighing, he barked "What the fuck you want?" a scowl etched onto his entrancing features.

The man had the gall to look up and smirk, innocently replying "You. With a drink and me enjoying your company." He was a little breathless from the unexpected punch, but that didn't cause the exasperated sigh from the orangette.

Another pathetic expression had Ichigo grind out "Fine. Lets get this over with."

Seeing no helping hand reach out to pick him from the floor, the man stood up and leaned closely into Ichigo's personal space, "What's your name beautiful?"

"Something you'll never know if you call me that again. 'Sides introduce yourself first before asking others, fucker."

Not at all put out by the orangette's rude and borderline hostile remarks he continued, "My apologies, Ginjo Kugo at your service" a gleaming smile in place.

Contradictory to Ginjo's reaction, Ichigo was _thoroughly_ put off. Resigning himself, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Not in need of service" was forced out a little petulantly.

Laughing like it was the funniest comment he had ever heard, Ginjo led Ichigo to the bar, ecstatic to have the feisty berry follow him.

"What would you like, Ichigo?"

"It's Kurosaki, and… beer."

"Aww you're no fun. You sure you don't want some scotch-"

"Positive. Get me a beer. In a can." Ichigo gruffly cut of the man, untrusting and mentally impressed for having that kind of caution while buzzed. However, when Ginjo turned around to look at him, to thoroughly assess his soon-to-be catch, Ichigo suddenly knew where all that arrogance came from. The man in front of him was _fine_, with his sexy smirk, tall structure… yet Ichigo found himself looking hard at the older man, trying to be attracted, trying to feel the 'want' for his kisses, trying to feel excited about spending more time with him. Alas, he found nothing. And with the sinister looking smile now directed at him, Ichigo could feel shivers of disgust rolling through his body and an ominous foreboding creep.

'_Shit. I should have just decked the guy_.'

While Ichigo mourned of an opportunity lost, Ginjo had set his plan in motion. Buying two beers, for all his bravado at tempting Ichi–Kurosaki into hard liquor, he knew he was pretty tipsy himself from the night's alcohol consumption and discreetly wiped his handkerchief over the berry's can. Inwardly beaming at how naïve the orangette was, he handed the can over. Letting his hand linger on the other, if only to watch that adorable scowl deepen, he opened his own can.

The pub was now beating to high-end mellow music, the bar-hoppers, party pumpers and other university freshmen long gone, only to fill with wanna-be punks, drug dealers, the alcoholics and other sketchy folks. Sighing at the utterly _claustrophobic _atmosphere, a night gone sour and his _pleasant_ company, Ichigo popped it up, reveling in the hiss from his can. Taking a sip, his last thought was '_Fucking sleaze bag. I was right, damnit'_ before he slid over his seat and fell to the floor, a horrible tang invading his mouth, alcohol not the primary cause…

.

.

.

.

Shivering away the dredges of toxin induced sleep; Ichigo gently burrowed his head into softness. The rustling of fabric made known to the previously unconscious orangette, waking him from his daze. Slightly alert, though nowhere near coherency, the '_click_' of something locking instinctively set him on edge.

More than confused, yet knowing better than to make unnecessary noises, Ichigo pried his eyelids open. The cold state of his body enlightened him, as did the reference of 'softness' to the mattress he was currently occupying. Blinking away the blurriness from his vision, he focused on the fact that he was lying face down on tacky ruby painted sheets and that his hands were handcuffed together behind his back. The fact that he was absolutely naked did not escape him. Cursing every swear word he knew in every language he studied, he damned the perpetrator to the depth of seven hells.

Caressing hands running the length of his back brought the orangette back to the situation at hand. Before he could kick his kidnapper, said person straddled his legs, hands now stroking his hips.

"Ichigo… you're _beautiful_. Your smooth skin, creamy stature, firm and sturdy muscles… a sight indeed."

Swallowing harshly as the man leaned forward while running his hands up the sides of his torso and licking the base of neck, Ichigo hurriedly devised an escape plan. Devilishly thinking '_When in Rome…_'

"Kugo" Ichigo sighed mock pleasurably, "Turn me around? I want to see you while we… get intimate and –"

"And?" was husked out.

"And kiss you." His voice lowered an octave.

"I don't know, the view from here is great," Ginjo mumbled, stroking Ichigo's ass before squeezing it firmly.

Growling before catching himself, Ichigo jerked his hands up to grasp Ginjo's shirt and pull him flush onto himself. Turning his head, Ichigo made eye contact from his peripheral, and whispered "Please?"

Groaning subtly, Ginjo turned his partner around. He took in every inch of his berry, from the slightly disgruntled expression gracing his face to his tightened, caramel hued nipples and down his quivering stomach to his delicious looking cock. Before he could lean down and ravage the slightly flushed orangette, said person spoke.

"Kugo, I need some of that offered service. Give me a drink of water from the bottle in my back pocket. I promise the rewards will be to your benefit and pleasure."

Ichigo breathily explained, while grinding hard onto Ginjo's clothed erection, his thigh curling around Ginjo's own.

Maybe it was the number of drinks Ginjo consumed throughout the night or the aching arousal caused by the teasing berry or maybe it was just Ichigo's lucky day because Ginjo complied. Groaning audibly he shifted and moved away from his self-acclaimed prize. Unbeknownst to the kidnapper, Ichigo smirked deviously; thanking Shiro from the bottom of his heart for the sedating solution he always insisted Ichigo carry.

Grabbing the pint-sized bottle, Ginjo made haste, his enthusiasm and steadily increasing impatience screwing with his movements and tripping him. Pouring some of it into the berry's mouth, he watched with bated breath as a sweetly smiling Ichigo leaned forward. He kissed him with a bruising force before his mouth was forced open and a tangy liquid poured down his throat. Gasping, Ginjo trembled and was kicked down before he could react in any way. Tumbling out of bed with all the co-ordination of a 2-month-old baby, tilled floors broke his fall Ginjo was effectively knocked out.

Smirking triumphantly, Ichigo readily got down the bed, avoiding the mass of limbs, and started towards his pile of clothes. Approaching closer, Ichigo was left bemused. His clothes looked weird, not just crumpled or balled up, they were in _tatters_! Hell even his boxes were torn for the dead. '_What did the man do? Throw them in the shredder? The term 'cloth-shavings' fit them better!_'

Rage now boiled in him as he looked around the furnished room. Moving towards the closet the orangette managed to open it even with his hands cuffed together behind his back. It was horridly empty and peeking out of the 'apartment' confirmed his suspicions, the sleaze bag had booked a room in a hotel. The nearest hotel from the pub was about 2 blocks away.

Moving towards the unconscious man, Ichigo searched for the handcuff's keys. Searching impatiently, Ichigo rooted around the man's pockets and wallet and any other openings he could find, lint and dozens of credit cards being the resulting conclusion. Frustrated, desperation and panic clouding him, he frantically searched the room for said device to freedom. However the posh room held no answers and as a guttural groan reached his ears, Ichigo's heartbeat rocketed through the roof. Hastily, he grabbed his possession, a wallet, and fled the room, the thought of simply knocking the man unconscious once again never crossing his troubled mind. Running down the hallway, feeling extraordinarily self-conscious and beyond stupid, he took the 'EXIT' staircase. However, it seemed tonight was his bad break.

He'd gotten a couple of flights down before sounds of laughter froze him. A couple, clearly intoxicated, clinging onto each other caught his vision. Dread pooled in his gut while he figured out a way to turn invisible. Making his decision in seconds, no room for hesitation, he took the entrance of his current landing. Banging against a random door, he waited and resigned himself for humiliation. Therefore the orangette was surprised, not only because of the fact that the door was thrown open, but also because the person standing in front of him was a three-foot tall boy with _blue_ hair.

'_Yeah because orange is absolutely normal_' a sarcastic voice resounded in his head, sounding a lot like Shiro… Recovering himself, Ichigo tried to speak before he was absolutely astounded to see the boy lean against the apartment's doorframe and _smirk_ at him. He had an appraising sort of expression on his youthful face while he eyed the berry head-to-toe blatantly, like it was completely normal to do so after having someone naked knocking on your door at two o' in the morning. '_What the hell do they teach kids nowadays?_'

Flushing heavily, Ichigo hunched down a bit, doing absolutely nothing to hide his current state of nudity as the boy's features contorted to a _fiercer_ smirk and said "No shoes, no shirt, no service Mister" in his adorably high pitched voice.

Regaining himself just in time to catch the door closing, Ichigo shoved his foot between the frame, effectively blocking the door and simultaneously allowing for it to jam on his ankle. Crying out while the child gasped and wrenched it back open, Ichigo held in his curses, if only for the child's sake.

Shakily, Ichigo smirked his own bewitching smile and said "I know that but what about you? Never heard of 'Don't open doors to strangers'?"

Strangely worried and exasperated with the naked man, the boy stated, "Yeah, yeah, whaddya want?"

"Look, I just want a pair of pants. If you want I can even pay you or return it tomorrow. Please, and I'll be out of your hair in minutes."

Staring at the earnest expression of the beauty in front of him, he didn't have the heart to say 'Scram', and instead said, "And whatcha' gonna do 'bout those hands of yers?"

"Ah, umm… I'll manage-"

"Jus' get in will ya?"

"Wha- What? No. I can't do that. I'm a stranger, and on top of that don't you think I'm suspicious?"

"Fine, be that way." The boy gestured to the state of the man's clothes, or lack-of before closing the door. Right in time for-

"OK Wait!" Ichigo cried, flustered and somehow impressed with the boy's audacity.

The boy smugly re-opened the door and waited.

"I, I'll take you up on your offer." Ichigo said, breathless and yet thoroughly relieved.

Genuinely smiling, the kid looked adorably innocent, traces of that broad smirk nowhere to be found leaving Ichigo feeling strangely happy. Even if the smile was turning smug faster than he wanted it too. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" The kid spoke as Ichigo entered the apartment.

Smiling ruefully, Ichigo stated "No. I suppose not."

"Though things could turn ugly if your parents find me."

"Parent." The kid corrected, suddenly sullen but continued. "Yeah, but he should be knocked out."

Unsurprised, after all it was quite common, Ichigo was sympathetic nonetheless. Saying nothing for a while he quietly said "At least you've got your dad, all to yourself too."

Taken aback by the sheer understanding the orangette's voice conveyed, the kid could do naught but nod dumbly. Looking at the amusement twinkling in the stranger's eyes, he flustered. Idly thinking '_I thought only dad could do that to me…_' the boy started when the man swore.

"FUCK! I mean… uhh fudge, did you say your dad was here?" Ichigo asked, noting the roll of eyes he got for his pathetic attempt to correct his language.

"Of course he is! But like I said-"

"Sorry Blue but I'd rather not take that chance."

Affected by the impromptu nickname, something everyone said with a leer and as an insult, he felt… happy. This stranger that had bright sunset orange hair was saying it with a smile on his beautiful face. But that didn't mean he could go without receiving one in return. Staring at him, taking in the increasing flush on his face and the air of slight defiance around him, the boy considered a nickname for the stranger. He noticed the orangette limp before snapping out a "What?"

Grinning the child cheekily replied "Nothing, Shu–chan"

"W- What?"

"From 'shu nu', red and 'chan' well…"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Blue. You know-" Ichigo started before his knee hit the edge of a side table innocently placed and lost his balance. The boy turned immediately to catch the falling orangette only to loose his own balance under the surprisingly heavy body. Gravity radiated them both to the carpeted floor, somewhat cushioning their fall yet doing nothing to dull the loud "THUD". Freezing, the duo waited for any movements before sighing in relief.

"That was close-" the boy started before freezing when he heard the unmistakable rumble of his father's husky voice.

"I know ya have a thing fer mid-night snacks Pantera, but this 's ridiculous-"

The sight that greeted the young father was one he wouldn't forget until he breathed his last, a strange _naked_ man, enticingly so, on top of his pride, love and precious son. Nobody breathed or dared to before the boy, Pantera, started squirming and said "Dad! He-" Though he didn't get to finish the thought before the father was across the room in an instant, grabbing a head full of orange hair and throwing the body across the room, roaring "Don't fucking touch my son!"

He was about to advance on the groaning orangette when Pantera pounced on him.

"STOP!"

The red hazing his eyes dissipated slightly as he was reasonably caught off guard when his son jumped on his back, all but chocking him. The father struggled before choking out a "Wha-What the Hell Pantera!"

"Ya stupid old-man! Don't go makin' yur stupid assumptions!" The fact that Pantera changed accents did not go unnoticed by Ichigo.

"Pantera, get the hell off 'a me so I can-" the man was interrupted quite boldly by an orangette, currently sitting pressed against the wall, knees to chest, trying to cover as much of his nudity as he could.

"Blue! Don't talk to your father like that."

Stunned at being not only interrupted but at the gall the naked man had to cover _for_ him, the father stayed silent. Though Pantera had no qualms or reserves about arguing back.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get this idiot to calm down enough to _not_ kill you."

Before said idiot could give a scathing retort, the orangette beat him to the punch, "Still. You shouldn't be swearing to your father like that. Save it till you're taller than him."

Pissed that his height was mentioned, '_I ain't a chibi for shit_' Pantera retorted, "I'll say whatever I want Shu-chan. Who do you think you are anyway?" before jumping back down to the ground, and stepping towards the naked man.

Shocked at having being dismissed so abruptly, the orangette glared a little and sarcastically replied, "A hand cuffed 25 year old."

Positively raging, a "For _fauss_ sake, you should be thanking me for saving your sorry ass-" started before it was cut off by his quarrelling counterpart.

"Fauss?" the orangette quirked his eyebrow before continuing, "You mean 'Fucks'?"

The elder of the three knew he shouldn't be standing around like a dumb idiot and get the weird orangette kicked out but, sadly, the two were amusing. The longer he let the farce continue, the funnier he found the situation until he couldn't contain himself. He slipped when a not-so-silent chuckle escaped him but was surprised to find a lower tenor snicker accent it. Snapping his head towards the orangette, they stared at each other before the latter started to laugh uncontrollably. Taking the time to assess the hysterical berry, he was struck at what a sight the orangette made. Smooth, tanned skin, toned body trembling from the force of his laughs, flushed cheeks, a messy bed head and glimmering, warm brown hues alternating their gaze from himself and his son… and did he just mention he was handcuffed?

Meanwhile, an adorably confused yet pissed Pantera hissed out "What's so _funny_?" predictably causing the orangette to laugh harder. Stepping closer to the laughing berry, he missed the cautious edge his father's stance took, still wary of the orangette no matter how enchanting he found him. Nonetheless, he watched on as his kid punched a shoulder drawing a yelp from the previously laughing berry. Mentally approving Pantera's actions, the father almost had a heart attack when the latter did nothing but smile innocently at Pantera, a smile that was angelic until one

saw the mischievous glimmer in those brown hues. It was stunning how the stranger's whole face lit up and how a _fuming_ Pantera _melt _into hugging the orangette muttering "I'm glad you're okay Shu-chan."

Though Pantera was content, Ichigo was distinctly uncomfortable knowing the equally vibrant blue-haired man was watching his son hug what he guessed to be a perverted pedophile. Hurriedly trying to clear up the misunderstanding he tried to stand up, getting a little support from Pantera before realizing his naked disposition was probably to his disadvantage. Flushing slightly from the way the man's gaze intensified, Ichigo took a breath a started "Sorry for the confusion, Mister…"

"Jeagerjaques" came the unexpected interruption.

"Thanks Blue." Ichigo smiled before he continued "Mr. Jeagerjaques. The reason for my state of undress is because of… unprecedented circumstances. I mean no harm towards your son, when I knocked on this door, only in need of a pair of pants. I can leave immediately if that would make you comfortable-"

"Yeah _right_" came an amused yet sarcastic interruption from 'Mr. Jeagerjaques', not expecting his flippant comment to be taken seriously.

There was a short deafening pause and then…

When he watched Ichigo take on a resigned expression and start walking towards the entrance, Pantera shot his dad a glare and started toward the retreating Ichigo. However, he stopped short when the former pulled Ichigo into a hug, whispering something that had the orangette tense rigidly. He was further baffled to see shu-chan blush an enormous red, '_wow, Shu-chan really does fit him_', and immediately scowl something fierce. Curiosity not even _beginning_ to describe what he was feeling, Pantera watched, bemused, as the orangette slowly dropped his scowl and start to twitch his lips up, only to wretch himself out of the father's locked grasp right after.

The words that his father spoke to the orangette that night would forever remain a mystery to the child. The only response he _would_ get would make absolutely no fucking sense, "I just _knew_ it, nothing else would suit him…" and a mysterious glint and smirk from the orangette.

But to 'Mr. Jeagerjaques' at that time, the words spoken were reckless and entirely far too sincere for his liking.

"Did you really think I would let you leave without telling me about your 'unprecedented circumstances', Berry?" whispered a deep rumble, successfully capturing Ichigo's attention and forcing him to take notice of the man currently holding him for the first time that night. Tall, muscular stature shirtless, the press of their bare torsos' together in an embrace of warmth and the smell of mint and musk fusing together to make something utterly thrilling before the orangette registered _that_ nickname.

'_Out of everything, everything, why is it he chooses that one? He doesn't even know my name yet!_' Though exasperated, Ichigo recognized an invitation when he heard one. Taking just enough time to twitch his lips slightly, he promptly dislodged himself out of that warm grasp to happily take in confused attractive features, letting a smirk slip through anyways. There was a narrowing of cerulean eyes that made him giddy yet before either of them could ruin the mood with sarcasm, Pantera re-enforced his presence.

"Shu-chan? Old man? Hello, 'm here too!"

Disengaged from their… what-are-you-smirking-about? -I'm-not-smirking-about-anything confrontation; each took note of the forgotten child, and were moved to laughter, drawing a pout out of the previously fuming child. However, upon seeing the two _this_ happy, Pantera gave into laughter himself.

Regaining themselves, the two bluenettes unconsciously gravitated towards the still giggling orangette, gazing at him in wonder. Wonder at how easily this orange haired stranger had intruded into their lives at two 'o in the morning. Their intense stare had the desired effect on Ichigo, who was now bending slightly as if to cover himself. The father-son duo grinned identically stunning the orangette into awe as he stared at two maniac smiles displaying perfect white teeth. He was suddenly reminded of the appraising stare Pantera had given him at the door and had to shake his head to rid thoughts of mimicking, Pantera and outright cuteness of it all. While doing so, he didn't notice Mr. Jeagerjaques close in but certainly heard the confident "So?"

Blushing slightly at the proximity, Ichigo ground out, "Pants first."

"Tch" rumbled Mr. Jeagerjaques while Pantera… while Pantera huffed.

"Why'd I gotta go?"

"Because ya brought him home. Jesus, I thought you'd wait at least a few more years to do this shit."

"Hey! No, he didn't!" interjected a disgruntled orangette.

Amused, Pantera said, "I learn from the best."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Ichigo interjected, "Blue! Please just go and get them?"

Two intense gazes turned to capture Ichigo's wide-eyed state and flustered blush.

"Che" muttered Pantera and promptly turned to get those blasted pants.

They watched him leave and, for a few moments, were silent. Then the attractive father turned to Ichigo, capturing him with his serious albeit curious eyes.

"_So_?" he stressed his earlier question.

"So?" parroted Ichigo.

The glare he received was scathing, though the blunette looked more exasperated than anything. It made him want to seriously hug the man to death and then burst out laughing. Okay, maybe not in that order but the fact that this man, despite having such a rough exterior, had cute moments too was thrilling. The feeling the orangette searched for in Kugo was effortlessly achieved with the bluenette. Shaking off his wandering and _dangerous_ thoughts, Ichigo told his story.

Surprisingly, the father was appalled. Sure, he was laughing hysterically, but it was to distract him from his horrified and murderous thoughts. Thinking that this man almost got raped really put things into perspective and couldn't help but be angry with the both of them.

"Why did you even accept the drink he gave you?"

Shocked at the almost angry tone, the blunette _had_ after all been laughing moments ago Ichigo narrowed his own gaze. Glaring, "Well, the stupid can was closed! How was I supposed to know? Or haven't you been listening, Mr. Jaeger-"

"Grimmjow."

"What?"

"My _name_ berry", Mr. Jae- Grimmjow, explained with an amused smirk.

'Dear god, did this man irritate him. His feral smirk, confident countenance and- and- the friggin _dripping_ sex appeal! I mean, there's no need to look that good this late right?' thought Ichigo while scowling, "Don't call me that!"

"Then what's yer name, berry?"

Faltering slightly, he said "Kurosaki" defiantly.

"Kurosaki what? Come on berry, I wont stop till ya tell me."

"Che", with renewed vigor the orangette dished out "Ichigo."

Grimmjow was surprised, he… what? He had been on the money, the whole time?

Watching Grimmjow break into laughter, Ichigo scowled harder. Tch. However, when he saw him beam, eyes glistening with mirthful tears, disheveled strands falling into his eyes, and that genuine smile on his face, Ichigo could only flush and turn away thinking about how his comment to Pantera served doubly to Grimmjow.

Watching that enticing flush and that pout, Grimmjow unconsciously stepped closer, or at least that's what he told himself. Who could possibly resist that temptation consciously? Wrapping his arms around him, Grimmjow murmured, "You're adorable Ichigo."

He didn't know which was worse, the sudden closure or his name dripped in that baritone melody. Ichigo opened his mouth, snapping to refute the comment but Pantera reminded them of his existence once again. "Clear off, ol' man."

Grimmjow growled slightly, teasing his brat by tightening his arms instead of letting go. Ichigo flushing deeper just made it better.

"What're you doing!" both Pantera and Ichigo spoke together, with an annoyed sort of expression on their faces, Pantera more than Ichigo, his flush ruining the angered expression. Grimmjow just laughed and allowed Pantera to pull _his_ berry away. He watched Ichigo beam at Pantera while he helped the orangette put the comfy cotton, black sweatpants on. Pantera, on the other hand, was slightly embarrassed at having the berry beam so brightly at him.

"Blue! I love you _so_ much right now. You have no idea of how relieved I feel or how grateful I am. Thank you." Ichigo sincerely bowed to him, only succeeding in deepening the kid's blush and earning a sulking sort of expression from Grimmjow. He thought it was scary how one could go from weary and cautious to all defenses down with just a glance from the sweet orange-head, '_Whatever_'.

"Hey! What about me?"

Ichigo looked over; upon seeing the father's face scrunched up cutely, he turned to ruffle his hair only to stop short by his still bound hands. Grimmjow, noticing the arm jerk, grinned once more and hugged the berry for him. Pressing his lips to the orangette's ears in a prelude of kiss, he whispered, "I have to say Ichigo, your form earlier served a much more a pleasurable sight."

'_Tch. Bastard thinks and says anything. Fuck if I let him get to me so easily_', though a voice in the back of his head mentioned all the things the orangette _would_ do, just for that to be the case. Of course, that part was skewered, locked and shoved off a cliff without a bat of an eyelash. Ichigo smirked, albeit hiding it and pressed closer to Grimmjow. Staring directly into his eyes, he immediately prayed for resistance, confronted by the full force of those cerulean eyes, he was captured yet masked his intentions.

When the orangette's eyes lidded Grimmjow had a bad premonition, and when the berry leaned up on his toes, closing the distance to those kiss bruised lips, he could feel his breath leave him sharply. He started celebrating as those lips were no more than a breath away, hovering right above his, those warm chocolate eyes widened in a state of lust, when all of a sudden, the orangette smirked coyly. Swiftly changing directions, the berry blew lightly on the shell of his ear, before whispering, "It did, did It?"

Ichigo thoroughly enjoyed seeing heat rush up to Grimmjow's cheeks, pinken-ing those sharp well defined cheekbones – so much so, that he almost went up to lick that delicious blush off. However, the moment passed and Ichigo, instead of dealing with a seductive urge had to fight the action of fleeing, at the sight of Grimmjow's wide, feral grin. The ball was in the blunette's court and he wasn't wasting the opportunity. Leaning down, Grimmjow was shoved back unceremoniously by a livid Pantera. '_Oops_.'

"You – you perverted old man! I'm still 'ere! Dad, seriously step down n' Shu-chan! I thought ya were suppos' t' be the mature one in this relationship. Where's yer sense of property?" ranted Pantera, accent thick in face of rage.

"Wha- what do you mean PROPERTY?" the berry practically screamed.

"Oh, I think he means that he can see the future, _berry_. And I kinda really like the picture he's painted. How's tomorrow?"

"What the hell's that mean!?" both Ichigo and Pantera asked, wearily confused. "And besides, I think he meant _propriety_." Ichigo said, looking down at a mortified Pantera.

"Well… That means I want him. You. And you might as well say yes, because I obviously get what I want and, well, Pantera is frighteningly force to reckon with. Not to mention, I wont give up seeing you two so in synch for anything."

"I am not!" Pantera said, almost grudgingly reluctant, quick to change topics from his previous blunder.

"I don't want to!" Ichigo exclaimed at the same time, beat red at the blatant _invitation_, in front of his kid no less.

However, hearing that Pantera turned on Ichigo, "You don't want to meet us again? You don't like us?" on the verge of stubborn rage and evasive melancholy, Pantera could only stare up at Ichigo with an expression of a kicked puppy. Ichigo, on the other hand, was completely frustrated and thoroughly amused. There was Pantera, devastated and right behind him, a blue haired _idiot_, grinning smugly and mouthing '_I told you so_.'

Sighing deeply, Ichigo bent down onto his knees and looked at the miniature Grimmjow in the eye. "You know that's not true. I would love to see… _both_ of you again." The receding blush momentarily stalled allowing Grimmjow to enjoy the sight longer. "But I suppose that's secondary, cant really go home like this-" and suddenly the handcuffs were no longer binding him. The chain was broken and a sheepish Pantera was standing to the side, whistling a tune off-note and swinging a

pair of pliers back and forth in his small albeit powerful hands. Stunned, and recovering quickly, Ichigo first brought his arms in front of him and stretched, the sinuous muscles of his toned torso shifting and unconsciously teasing Grimmjow, not that he'd ever admit it. Then Ichigo bent down and graciously swooped Pantera off the ground, hugging him tight even when the kid started protesting noisily. Kissing him on his cheek, Ichigo said, "Well, aren't you just my little savior today? Blue, you really are something."

Letting the blushing, almost frustrated kid back on the ground, "I'm not little!" Ichigo walked up to the father and said, "Thanks. For giving me a chance and well… listening to my-"

Lips sealed against the other, abruptly cutting the rambling berry off and stunning him enough to let slip a surprisingly sensual "mmph". Mere seconds passed while Ichigo contemplated the reality of dreaming this whole thing before insistent pressure reassured him that he was, indeed awake.

Soft lips were frozen under his but as he added pressure, Ichigo jolted back and Grimmjow learned, the berry gave as good as he got. The orangette rubbed his lips against his erotically, putting himself flush against Grimmjow's own body, their bare torsos' igniting those sparks once again, creating warmth and heat to pool down south. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, crushing them together and molding their lips into a deeper kiss. Neither man could keep his eyes closed, turning what Grimmjow started into a smoldering contest. The swipe of a sly tongue had Grimmjow groaning in pleasure, tightening his arms placed around the berry's lithe waist and nibbling those soft lips in retaliation.

The deep rumbling groan had felt almost like a caress and Ichigo's answering husky whine only made matters worse. Playful nibbling somehow managed to turn him on like never _ever_ but before he could answer in retaliation, do wonderful things to that ripped body; he managed to remember something _very_ important.

The lithe body that, seconds ago, was pressed into his own trying to come even closer suddenly jerked back as if it had been electrified. The action would have damaged his ego and not to mention his heart had he not seen the expression on the orangette's face. A mix of pleasure induced haze darkening his warm eyes, thorough flush painted his smooth cheeks, and embarrassment causing him to avert his eyes to – '_Oh'_.

Ichigo could understand the look of realization on the bluenette's face, as he worked out his abrupt disentanglement, however, he couldn't comprehend the sly smirk pasted on those kiss bruised lips nor the glint of _something_ in the father's eyes. Shaking his head subtly, he returned his attention to the 'very important' thing he forgot – Pantera. The child had been not 3 feet from them as they took part in a very steamy, very passionate and _very_ inappropriate kiss. To his relief however, the child was still in his sulking position, slumped next to a sofa the orangette had let him down near, seeming to not have seen a thing.

Before he could let out a sigh of relief, however, Pantera snapped his head up and locked eyes with someone behind him. Assumingly his father and as if some message was passed through them, the child then snapped his gaze towards the orangette, unnerving him. Ichigo was further disturbed to find Little Blue grin smugly up at him. The expression oddly suited the boy's face and at the same time made Ichigo raise his hackles. A foreboding feeling crept up his spine, understanding that whatever those two had in store for him, it wasn't going to be rainbows and ponies.

A large warm palm cradled his cheek, turning him to face Grimmjow once again before the father stole another mind-numbing kiss. The dazed berry stared up, into those cerulean blue eyes, lost in the moment and unwilling to snap back to reality. Then the idiot had to go and smirk smugly, thoroughly ruining the moment and shocking Ichigo enough to realize that they had kissed in front of Pantera again! And this time, he must have seen the whole thing. Scowling angrily, even though the warmth rising around his ears fooled no one of his embarrassment of the repeat performance, he turned to find Pantera still grinning smugly up at him.

"Don't look like that!" Ichigo said, mildly exasperated.

"Like what?"

"Blue!" Ichigo almost whined before turning back to Grimmjow, "You shouldn't have done that."

"But I wanted to, _you_ wanted to and besides" he added forcefully, seeing as the orangette was going to interrupt, "there are no secrets in this family."

Flushing in awe, Ichigo shook his head realizing, "That admirable but there is a line between 'secrets' and 'too much information'!"

Ichigo was going to say more to the now laughing bluenette, before a flying projectile cut him off. Or that's what it felt like when Pantera decided to run and tackle his legs. Yelping as the child unintentionally squeezed his wounded leg, Ichigo lost balance and fell to the floor groaning in pain, sparks flaring around his ankle. Pantera grinned, happy to be able to get back at Ichigo for his earlier lift-and-kiss action. However, he hesitated when the orangette seemed to still and then trembled minutely. Immediately scrambling off, he understood that something was wrong, especially when 'Shu-chan' clutched his leg and grit his teeth.

Grimmjow, already bent down closer to the orangette, was frantically asking, "What's wrong? Ichigo!"

Ichigo locked his jaw muscles as the pain he tried to ignore lashed at him once, twice before finally subsiding. Noting how concerned the bluenettes were, Ichigo smiled softly and let go of his leg, raising his hands in a motion to placate, he replied, "I'm fine guys. No harm done."

Stunned, Grimmjow recovered, barking out a "Like hell" before raising the pant of Ichigo's injured leg up despite the berry's protests. Inadvertently, Pantera helped him by clutching Ichigo's hands, distracting him with his apology. The sight of Ichigo's leg, with a long black slashing bruise on his ankle and the area around it swollen enormously, wasn't pretty. He sighed, amazed that Ichigo hadn't said anything all this time, and had bared the worsening pain with admirable but useless chivalry. '_Tch_.'

"Pantera. Big Kit time, and get ice." (1)

Even as Pantera paled, realizing the severity of the wound, Ichigo was confused. "B-big what? It's really fine; I'll just-" A sharp look from the bluenette shut Ichigo up and left him flustered when he thought about that heated look directed at him in an entirely _different_ situation. Therefore, he was reasonably surprised when his body was suddenly lifted in the air, the strong arms around his back and under his thighs not registering until after the initial helpless flail. A dark sort of chuckle resounded near his ears and he was hard pressed to contain his squeak. Instead, he turned his head towards Grimmjow and – with eyes spitting fire – leaned closer, pressed his body firmly against the bluenette's bare torso, wrapped his arms around his neck whispering in his ear lowly, "Do that again and you'll be missing an important organ" while tugging it sharply with his teeth.

Being let down on the nearest couch, Ichigo saw the father grin amusedly at him, his threat not being taken seriously at all. Grimmjow leaned down and trapped the berry with his arms, his lips hovering a breath away from his own. "Too bad that would just turn me on, besides your too sexy for your own good _Ichigo_."

His name – _name_ – no, not a name, a fucking _breathless_ _moan_, '_Who the hell's he calling sexy?_' while Pantera returned with a first aid kit and an ice compress. After icing the swollen flesh thoroughly and wrapping his ankle in bandages for support, Ichigo was utterly exhausted. The night's activities and excitement caught up with him, leaving him tired at even the _thought_ of going back home. Grimmjow on the other hand was wide awake and scheming all sorts of ways to get the orange haired stranger to stay. Pantera, while sleepy, wasn't tired as the night's events left him giddy and as always, on the same wavelength as his father. The persuasion was interrupted before it even started by insistent knocking on their door. The three looked perplexed and filed out towards the entrance, Ichigo limped slightly but his curiosity won out, to see whom it was.

Grimmjow banged the door open and – lo and behold, Ginjo Kugo stood there with an idiotic sort of expression, his hair as greased as ever looking like he found the world's greatest prize. Before he or the bluenette duo could say anything Ichigo pushed his way through, exhaustion and limp suddenly forgotten, proceeded to introduce the sleaze bag to his right hook. Thankfully Kugo did not pass out, much to the satisfaction of the orangette because '_There's more where that came from_' but did however, ass plant to the floor where the berry continued his one-man punch fest, leaving his unwelcome suitor bloodied, bruised and unconscious once more on the hotel's pristine marble floor. Turning towards the unmoving duo, Ichigo crossed the threshold with an "I'm borrowing your couch" and sunk deeply into plush cushions, falling asleep immediately afterwards.

Grimmjow wisely shut the door once more, looked over at Pantera and gave him a look. The child suddenly grinned cheekily and recited, "Don't open the door to strangers, ever." Satisfied, the father taught his blue haired little mini-me another lesson, "Every cloud has a silver lining, or an orange one in this case."

END

(1) Omake: A side story on what that name means and how it came about, if you guys are interested in a little father-son fluff… PM me. If there's a positive response, I'll be positing it up, along with another short one-shot next week.

That's it~ I'm glad I made it in time - Happy Halloween! Even though the story has nothing to do with Halloween *coughs, shifty eyes* Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

These Moments

A loud course filled the empty kitchen.

Experienced cooks have an informal saying; 'Associated with the art of cooking were the annoying, albeit harmful injuries'. And as was the norm with stubbing ones toe, cutting a finger while slicing green peppers produced similar reactions. Curses.

With a bleeding finger now situated in his mouth, Grimmjow proceeded to suck the oozing liquid out. '_Shit, this stings like a bitch_'.

Looking at the mess he made while flailing around, not that he'd admit to that, Grimmjow sighed. His plan to cook his special "Super-Saucy Burrito" was ruined. With the marinated ground beef decorating his titled flooring, he had to admit no one was going to be eating his Special anytime soon.

Swallowing the urge to curse at his hard work gone waste, Grimmjow contemplated other options. It was a shame that he had a rare day off too to make things special for Pantera, but what's done was done.

Snapping himself out of it, he considered taking Pantera to the old arcade place instead, that a certain Blondie he knew, ran. Smirking softly, he knew Pantera would appreciate the time out, gaming and all the fast food that that sloppy owner would offer. The kid deserved something special.

'_Brat_' Grimmjow thought fondly.

Looking at the spilled beef, the blunette sighed and resigned himself to cleaning duties. While Grimmjow tackled the mess with ferociousness, over at the elementary school, Pantera was tackling the class bully with equal ferocity.

'_How dare that dumb, popus, arro… arro-grant! Tubby Lami talk about _Dad_ that way!'_

Fists flew from the chibi bluenette, pounding and kicking Lamerran for all he was worth. However, even _with_ the intention to hurt, Pantera wasn't able to do much damage. Be it his scrawny frame or the evil child's thick skin (fat), his punches didn't carry weight. Pantera, feeling tears of pure frustration sting his eyes, at his utterly useless attempts to defend the one man that always stood by his side, let out a loud, strangled, desperate roar.

Things, obviously, went from bad to worse as Lamerran's taunts grew, calling names first graders shouldn't know, dismissing the blue-haired child's pathetic attempts at punches, starting to _throw his own_… So it really was no surprise to anyone but Grimmjow when he got a call on his cell, informing him about his son, who was currently in the infirmary with bruised knuckles, scraped knees, bleeding head wounds and – and… this all translated to one thing:

"Get your ass down here because your son has basically been beaten half to death."

On a good, slow, relaxing day, Grimmjow speeds at least 10 Km over the speed limit. So the bluenette, when on the verge of a heart attack and copious amounts of anxiety, takes measly seven minutes to drive a distance that _should_ have taken him at least twenty minutes, he doesn't bat an eyelash.

Flying through the front entrances of the school and practically growling at the receptionist to _see his damn son_, he is politely shown the direction of the infirmary. With his footsteps echoing in the empty hallways and breaths coming out in puffs, Grimmjow promptly bursts into the white walled, antiseptic smelling ward.

The sight that greets him was stunning to say the least. Pantera was – was bloody _laughing_! He was sitting on the edge of one of the disposable beds and swinging his legs without a care in the world. Yeah, the bleeding _head wound_? A small bandage was enough to cover it, and those scraped knees and bruised knuckles weren't going to kill him anytime soon.

With a mutter that sounded suspiciously like, "_Damn those office bitches, giving me a fucking –_ ", he strode towards a surprised Pantera.

Getting down on his knees, Grimmjow turned towards the nurse who gave him a knowing look and exited the room, while he turned back to Pantera. Examining his son closely, he could see there was no serious physical damage but the child definitely didn't have a happy aura around him.

Putting on a brave smile Pantera asked, "How come you're here?"

Ignoring his question, Grimmjow gave his kid a bear hug, wrapping him in his strong arms and broad chest he whispered, "Don't scare me like that again! I was so worried something happened to you when I was told you were hurt." Pulling back a little, Grimmjow looked at Pantera, who was sniffling adorably now.

"But Dad, he said bad things about you!"

The fire raging in his son's eyes held back a smartass comment from Grimmjow; instead he was deeply touched by Pantera's actions. "Did you give back as hard as ya got?"

Grinning a little, mini-Grimmjow smirked and replied a nonchalant "Yup" before re-counting the dirt puddle he pushed Lamerran into, a last second stroke of thought.

Watching the bully cry heavily and call out for mommy was both satisfying and made him feel a little regretful. That's why he had personally helped the dirt-covered boy out of the puddle and helped him wash in the bathrooms before the teachers caught him.

Grimmjow was astounded at his boy's maturity and thoughtfulness, hell he _still_ didn't have those qualities.

However, when he saw Pantera try to remove the bandage from his forehead, he quickly pulled his hands away and Pantera started complaining about how the bandage itched and he was too big to wear one. '_Not _so_ mature, then_' Grimmjow grinned.

"Pantera, wearing these doesn't mean you're a baby. Look, I have one on too."

Grimmjow thanked his fortune for deciding today was the day he wore a bandage for a measly cut. "I'm big but I still use the First Aid Kit." (1)

"So, I'm wearing this from Big Kit?" asked Pantera, eyes large and head tilted to the side.

"Yup", Grimmjow grinned when Pantera immediately stopped picking on his bandage.

Proud, Grimmjow picked his boy up and told him the plans he made for them and a lovely little arcade two blocks away. Pantera, ecstatic and more than a little surprised, wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and wondered if he should fight more often if he got this kind of treatment.

xXx

Meanwhile a certain orangette, still stuck in traffic, was both amused and pissed at the black car that had raced past him and other drivers, cutting them off and blocking rudely. "Where the hell's his fire?"

xXx

The next day, after a fun day of playing arcade games with the taller bluenette, and a night of soda, popcorn and bunch of Disney movies, Pantera returned to school feeling refreshed and ready to take whatever came at him. Surprisingly, Lamerran came up to him straight away and gave him his candy-bar for the day, saying, "I'll give you this if you become my friend."

And really, who could say no to a candy-bar?

FIN

**Welp, that's that :)**

**I hope you enjoyed that little extra, I know much you all love Grimm and his chibi-duplicate. Happy New Years guys, and thanks for all your lovely reviews and support! **

**Ps. If you didn't catch it the first time, "Big Kit" time refers to this particular extra (1)**


End file.
